This invention relates to the production of grain-oriented silicon steel having very low core losses by a procedure employing simultaneous phosphorus flux-printing through the forsterite layer and phosphorus contamination of the exposed lines of substrate metal. The surface condition so developed permits a subsequent annealing treatment to develop heat-proof domain refinement of the steel.